PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cell & Molecular Biology and Biomedical Engineering Training Program (CBTP) at West Virginia University is designed to provide advanced research training in cell biology, molecular biology and biomedical engineering to PhD students interested in pursuing careers as independent scientists. The CBTP draws upon existing high level training in the biomedical sciences PhD programs in the Health Sciences Center and in the chemical engineering PhD program in the Statler College of Engineering and Mineral Resources, which has just invested in the development of a PhD program in Biomedical Engineering. The CBTP provides considerable added value by providing an interprofessional learning platform for biomedical science and biomedical engineering PhD students for instruction in advanced topics in cell biology, molecular biology and biomedical engineering, via nanocourses, interactive journal clubs, student hosted seminars and CBTP organized regional conferences. Additional experiences provided through nanocourses and symposia will enhance the professional and career development of trainees, including in the areas of leadership, communication, networking, entrepreneurship, teamwork and management. The CBTP utilizes strong existing graduate programs, ensuring an experienced and productive group of preceptors, a highly qualified and diverse applicant pool, and a wide range of research training opportunities. The scientific breadth allows trainees to engage scientific problems with peers who have diverse perspectives and can provide novel insight into approaches to problems. The CBTP is committed to successfully recruiting underrepresented minority, disabled and disadvantaged students and plans were developed to address this issue. The successful implementation of the plans outlined for the CBTP will significantly enhance the training experiences of two cohorts of trainees, biomedical science and biomedical engineering PhD students, increasing their scientific and professional skills in preparation for their careers in the biomedical workforce.